forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of novels in order of publication
Unknown * Godbound, Paul S. Kemp * Godslayer, Paul S. Kemp 2012 * Cold Steel and Secrets (Part 4), Rosemary Jones (January 2012) * The Masked Witches, Richard Lee Byers (February 2012) * Venom in Her Veins, Tim Pratt (March 2012) * The Rose of Sarifal, Paulina Claiborne (May 2012) * Godborn, Paul S. Kemp (mid-2012) * Sword of the Gods: Spinner of Lies, Bruce R. Cordell (June 5, 2012) * Prince of Ravens, Richard Baker (July 3, 2012) * The Gilded Rune, Lisa Smedman (July 2012) * Charon's Claw, R.A. Salvatore (August 2012) * Elminster Enraged, Ed Greenwood (September 4, 2012) * Eye of Justice, Erik Scott de Bie (September 4, 2012) 2011 *Sandstorm, Christopher Rowe (March 2011) *Sword of the Gods, Bruce R. Cordell (April 2011) *Dawnbringer, Samantha Henderson (May 2011) *The Spectral Blaze, Richard Lee Byers (June 2011) *Untold Adventures, Various Authors (June 2011) *Unbroken Chain: The Darker Road, Jaleigh Johnson (July 2011) *Bury Elminster Deep, Ed Greenwood (August 2011) *Shadowbane, Erik Scott de Bie (September 2011) *Neverwinter, R.A. Salvatore (October 2011) *Brimstone Angels, Erin M. Evans (November 2011) *Cry of the Ghost Wolf, Mark Sehestedt (December 2011) *Cold Steel and Secrets (Parts 1, 2, and 3), Rosemary Jones (October/November/December 2011) 2010 *Realms of the Dead, miscellaneous (January 2010) *The God Catcher, Erin Evans (February 2010) *Avenger, Richard Baker (March 2010) *The Captive Flame, Richard Lee Byers (May 2010) *Circle of Skulls, James P. Davis (May 2010) *The Erevis Cale Trilogy, Paul S. Kemp (June 2010) *Unbroken Chain, Jaleigh Johnson (July 2010) *Elminster Must Die, Ed Greenwood (August 2010) *Key of Stars, Bruce R. Cordell (September 2010) *Gauntlgrym (novel), R.A. Salvatore (October 2010) *Whisper of Venom, Richard Lee Byers (November 2010) *Hand of the Hunter, Mark Sehestedt (December 2010) 2009 *The Fanged Crown, Jenna Helland (January 2009) *Unholy, Richard Lee Byers (February 2009) *Corsair, Richard Baker (March 2009) *Downshadow, Eric Scott de Bie (April 2009) *Threat from the Sea, Mel Odom (April 2009} *The Restless Shore, James P. Davis (May 2009) *City of the Dead, Rosemary Jones (June 2009) *The Crystal Mountain, Thomas M. Reid (July 2009) *The Edge of Chaos, Jak Koke (August 2009) *City of Torment, Bruce R. Cordell (September 2009) *The Ghost King, R.A. Salvatore (October 2009) *House of Serpents, Lisa Smedman (October 2009) *The Fall of Highwatch, Mark Sehestedt (November 2009) *Wrath of the Blue Lady, Mel Odom (December 2009) 2008 *Realms of War, miscellaneous (January 2008) *Undead, Richard Lee Byers (March 2008) *Obsidian Ridge, Jess Lebow (April 2008) *The Shield of Weeping Ghosts, James P. Davis (May 2008) *Swordmage, Richard Baker (May 2008) *Ascendancy of the Last, Lisa Smedman (June 2008) *Sentinelspire, Mark Sehestedt (July 2008) *Blackstaff Tower, Steven E. Schend (September 2008) *The Pirate King, R. A. Salvatore (October 2008) *Shadowrealm, Paul S. Kemp (mid 2008) *The Fractured Sky, Thomas M. Reid (November 2008) *Reclamation, Elaine Cunningham (November 2008) - Cancelled *The Sword Never Sleeps, Ed Greenwood (November 2008) *The Best of the Realms IV, R. A. Salvatore (2008) 2007 *Sacrifice of the Widow, Lisa Smedman (February 2007) *The Depths of Madness, Erik Scott de Bie (March 2007) *Unclean, Richard Lee Byers (April 2007) *The Best of the Realms III, Elaine Cunningham (May 2007) *The Gossamer Plain, Thomas M. Reid (May 2007) *Scream of Stone, Philip Athans (June 2007) *The Howling Delve, Jaleigh Johnson (July 2007) *Shadowstorm, Paul S. Kemp (August 2007) *Swords of Dragonfire, Ed Greenwood (August 2007) *Storm of the Dead, Lisa Smedman (September 2007) *The Orc King, R. A. Salvatore (October 2007) *Stardeep, Bruce R. Cordell (October 2007) *Crypt of the Moaning Diamond, Rosemary Jones (November 2007) *Neversfall, Ed Gentry (November 2007) 2006 *Son of Thunder, Murray J.D. Leeder (January 2006) *Realms of the Elves, miscellaneous (February 2006) *Vanity's Brood, Lisa Smedman (March 2006) *Bladesinger, Keith Francis Strohm (April 2006) *The Ruin, Richard Lee Byers (May 2006) *Final Gate, Richard Baker (June 2006) *Blackstaff, Steven E. Schend (July 2006) *Bloodwalk, James P. Davis (July 2006) *Swords of Eveningstar, Ed Greenwood (August 2006) *Darkvision, Bruce R. Cordell (September 2006) *Lies of Light, Philip Athans (September 2006) *Road of the Patriarch, R. A. Salvatore (October 2006) *Shadowbred, Paul S. Kemp (November 2006) *Frostfell, Mark Sehestedt (December 2006) 2005 *The Rite, Richard Lee Byers (January 2005) *Viper's Kiss, Lisa Smedman (March 2005) *Resurrection, Paul S. Kemp (April 2005) *Realms of the Dragons II, miscellaneous (May 2005) *The Best of the Realms II, Ed Greenwood (June 2005) *Maiden of Pain, Kameron M. Franklin (June 2005) *Farthest Reach, Richard Baker (July 2005) *The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel, Elaine Cunningham & Ed Greenwood (August 2005) *The Emerald Scepter, Thomas M. Reid (August 2005) *Master of Chains, Jess Lebow (September 2005) *Queen of the Depths, Richard Lee Byers (September 2005) *Promise of the Witch King, R. A. Salvatore (October 2005) *Ghostwalker, Erik Scott de Bie (November 2005) *Midnight's Mask, Paul S. Kemp (November 2005) *Whisper of Waves, Philip Athans (November 2005) 2004 *Extinction, Lisa Smedman (January 2004) *The Yellow Silk, Don Bassingthwaite (February 2004) *Venom's Taste, Lisa Smedman (March 2004) *The Rage, Richard Lee Byers (April 2004) *Elminster's Daughter, Ed Greenwood (May 2004) *Dawn of Night, Paul S. Kemp (June 2004) *Lady of Poison, Bruce R. Cordell (July 2004) *Annihilation, Philip Athans (July 2004) *Forsaken House, Richard Baker (August 2004) *Realms of the Dragons, miscellaneous (August 2004) *The Two Swords, R. A. Salvatore (October 2004) *The Ruby Guardian, Thomas M. Reid (November 2004) *Mistress of the Night, Dave Gross & Don Bassingthwaite (December 2004) 2003 *Lord of Stormweather, Dave Gross (March 2003) *Condemnation, Richard Baker (May 2003) *Windwalker, Elaine Cunningham (June 2003) *Pride of the Lion, Ed Greenwood (July 2003) - Cancelled *The Alabaster Staff, Edward Bolme (July 2003) *Twilight Falling, Paul S. Kemp (July 2003) *The Black Bouquet, Richard Lee Byers (September 2003) *The Lone Drow, R. A. Salvatore (October 2003) *The Best of the Realms, Miscellaneous (November 2003) *The Sapphire Crescent, Thomas M. Reid (November 2003) *The Crimson Gold, Voronica Whitney-Robinson (December 2003) 2002 *The Jewel of Turmish, Mel Odom (February 2002) *The Wizardwar, Elaine Cunningham (March 2002) *Realms of Shadow, miscellaneous (April 2002) *Heirs of Prophecy, Lisa Smedman (June 2002) *Dissolution, Richard Lee Byers (July 2002) *Hand of Fire, Ed Greenwood (September 2002) *The Thousand Orcs, R. A. Salvatore (October 2002) *Sands of the Soul, Voronica Whitney-Robinson (November 2002) *The Sorcerer, Troy Denning (November 2002) *Insurrection, Thomas M. Reid (December 2002) 2001 *The Summoning, Troy Denning (March 2001) *The Floodgate, Elaine Cunningham (April 2001) *The Shattered Mask, Richard Lee Byers (June 2001) *Elminster in Hell, Ed Greenwood (August 2001) *Temple Hill, Drew Karpyshyn (September 2001) *Baldur's Gate II: Throne Of Bhaal, Drew Karpyshyn (September 2001) *Pool of Radiance: The Ruins of Myth Drannor, Carrie A. Bebris (September 2001) *Sea of Swords, R. A. Salvatore (October 2001) *Neverwinter Nights, Steve Winter (November 2001) - Cancelled *Black Wolf, Dave Gross (November 2001) *The Siege, Troy Denning (December 2001) 2000 *Realms of the Deep, miscellaneous (March 2000) *The Magehound, Elaine Cunningham (April 2000) *The Sea Devil's Eye, Mel Odom (May 2000) *Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Philip Athans (July 2000) *The Halls of Stormweather: A Novel in Seven Parts, miscellaneous (July 2000) *Death of the Dragon, Ed Greenwood & Troy Denning (August 2000) *The Nether Scroll, Lynn Abbey (September 2000) *Servant of the Shard, R. A. Salvatore (October 2000) *Shadow's Witness, Paul S. Kemp (November 2000) *The City of Ravens, Richard Baker (December 2000) 1999 *Rising Tide, Mel Odom (January 1999) *Star of Cursrah, Clayton Emery (February 1999) *The Glass Prison, Monte Cook (April 1999) *The Dream Spheres, Elaine Cunningham (May 1999) *Baldur's Gate, Philip Athans (July 1999) *Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters, Ed Greenwood (August 1999) *The Spine of the World, R. A. Salvatore (September 1999) *Under Fallen Stars, Mel Odom (October 1999) *Beyond the High Road, Troy Denning (December 1999) 1998 *The Abduction, J. Robert King (January 1998) *The Mercenaries, Ed Greenwood (January 1998) *Mortal Consequences, Clayton Emery (January 1998) *The Paladins, James Ward & David Wise (January 1998) *Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad, Troy Denning (February 1998) *Errand of Mercy, Roger Moore (February 1998) *The Lost Library of Cormanthyr, Mel Odom (March 1998) *An Opportunity for Profit, Dave Gross (March 1998) *Conspiracy, J. Robert King (April 1998) *Evermeet: Island of Elves, Elaine Cunningham (April 1998) *Uneasy Alliances, David Cook & Peter Archer (May 1998) *Easy Betrayals, Richard Baker (June 1998) *Realms of Mystery, miscellaneous (June 1998) *The Diamond, Ed Greenwood & J. Robert King (July 1998) *Thornhold, Elaine Cunningham (August 1998) *The Shadow Stone, Richard Baker (September 1998) *The Silent Blade, R. A. Salvatore (October 1998) *Faces of Deception, Troy Denning (November 1998) *The Temptation of Elminster, Ed Greenwood (December 1998) 1997 *Murder in Ravens Bluff, Wayne Dundee (April 1997) - Cancelled *Finder's Bane, Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb (July 1997) *The Shores of Dusk, Mark Anthony (August 1997) - Cancelled *Tymora's Luck, Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb (September 1997) *The Simbul's Gift, Lynn Abbey (October 1997) *Elminster in Myth Drannor, Ed Greenwood (November 1997) *Realms of the Arcane, miscellaneous (November 1997) 1996 *Escape from Undermountain, Mark Anthony (February 1996) *Murder in Cormyr, Chet Williamson (March 1996) *Tangled Webs, Elaine Cunningham (April 1996) *Realms of the Underdark, miscellaneous (April 1996) *Sword Play, Clayton Emery (May 1996) *The Veiled Dragon, Troy Denning (June 1996) *Silver Shadows, Elaine Cunningham (June 1996) *Cormyr: A Novel, Ed Greenwood & Jeff Grubb (July 1996) *Passage to Dawn, R. A. Salvatore (August 1996) *The Mage in the Iron Mask, Brian Thomson (August 1996) *Murder in Halruaa, Richard S. Meyer (October 1996) *Stormlight, Ed Greenwood (October 1996) *Dangerous Games, Clayton Emery (November 1996) *The Council of Blades, Paul Kidd (December 1996) 1995 *The Giant Among us, Troy Denning (February 1995) *Shadows of Doom, Ed Greenwood (March 1995) *King Pinch, David Cook (May 1995) *Once around the Realms, Brian Thomson (May 1995) *Cloak of Shadows, Ed Greenwood (June 1995) *Masquerades, Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb (July 1995) *Daughter of the Drow, Elaine Cunningham (August 1995) *The Titan of Twilight, Troy Denning (September 1995) *War in Tethyr, Victor Milan (October 1995) *All Shadows Fled, Ed Greenwood (October 1995) *Curse of the Shadowmage, Mark Anthony (November 1995) *Realms of Magic, miscellaneous (December 1995) 1994 *Elfsong, Elaine Cunningham (January 1994) *Crown of Fire, Ed Greenwood (April 1994) *The Chaos Curse, R. A. Salvatore (June 1994) *Siege of Darkness, R. A. Salvatore (August 1994) *The Ogre's Pact, Troy Denning (September 1994) *Realms of Infamy, miscellaneous (December 1994) *Elminster: The Making of a Mage, Ed Greenwood (December 1994) 1993 *Realms of Valor, miscellaneous (February 1993) *The Druid Queen, Douglas Niles (March 1993) *Crypt of the Shadowking, Mark Anthony (April 1993) *The Fallen Fortress, R. A. Salvatore (June 1993) *Starless Night, R. A. Salvatore (October 1993) *Prince of Lies, James Lowder (August 1993) *Pool of Twilight, James Ward & Anne K. Brown (November 1993) *Soldiers of Ice, David Cook (December 1993) 1992 *Pools of Darkness, James Ward & Anne K. Brown (February 1992) *Prophet of Moonshae, Douglas Niles (March 1992) *In Sylvan Shadows, R. A. Salvatore (April 1992) *The Night Parade, Scott Ciencin (June 1992) *Night Masks, R. A. Salvatore (August 1992) *The Legacy, R. A. Salvatore (September 1992) *The Coral Kingdom, Douglas Niles (September 1992) *The Ring of Winter, James Lowder (November 1992) 1991 *Crusade, James Lowder (January 1991) *Song of the Saurials, Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb (March 1991) *Feathered Dragon, Douglas Niles (April 1991) *Sojourn, R. A. Salvatore (May 1991) *The Parched Sea, Troy Denning (July 1991) *Elfshadow, Elaine Cunningham (September 1991) *Canticle, R. A. Salvatore (November 1991) *Red Magic, Jane Rabe (December 1991) 1990 *The Halfling's Gem, R. A. Salvatore (January 1990) *The Wyvern's Spur, Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb (February 1990) *Ironhelm, Douglas Niles (March 1990) *Horselords, David Cook (April 1990) *Dragonwall, Troy Denning (July 1990) *Viperhand, Douglas Niles (August 1990) *Homeland, R. A. Salvatore (September 1990) *Exile, R. A. Salvatore (December 1990) 1989 *Streams of Silver, R. A. Salvatore (January 1989) *Darkwell, Douglas Niles (February 1989) *Shadowdale, Richard Awlinson (June 1989) *Tantras, Richard Awlinson (August 1989) *Waterdeep, Richard Awlinson (October 1989) *Pool of Radiance, James Ward & Jane Cooper Hong (November 1989) 1988 *The Crystal Shard, R. A. Salvatore (March 1988) *Black Wizards, Douglas Niles (April 1988) *Spellfire, Ed Greenwood (July 1988) *Azure Bonds, Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb (October 1988) 1987 *Darkwalker on Moonshae, Douglas Niles (May 1987) Novels in order of publication